


Um...so that happened

by Hottiemcthottie



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gay, M/M, crack ship, im going to hell for this, pls do not read if you are not comfortable with this !!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hottiemcthottie/pseuds/Hottiemcthottie
Summary: Reggie had never meant for it to happen. He really didn't! It was not his fault Ray had caught him masturbating in his bed. He definitely wasn't subconsciously trying to make Ray see him. He wasn't! So, how was it they had ended up in this mess?
Relationships: Ray Molina/Reggie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey, in case u didn't read the tags know that this fic is going to explore an age gap and roleplaying. so if you're not into that...feel free to turn back now! I tagged this fic as underage just in case as technically Reggie was at least 19 when he died, so he is an adult. This fic is completely consensual and it was Reggie who initiated it !! If you don't like, then don't read :) I was inspired to write this because of the only current reggie/ray fic out there, called F-Word Your Dad. Pls go read that before you read this as I intended this as a spin-off! All hate comments will be removed. This is lowkey a crack ship and purely for fun :))) Anyway, happy reading !!

Ray was not having a good day. Ever since he’d walked in on Reggie…taking care of himself last night, he hadn’t been able to think straight (no pun intended). Ray had decided to have an early night, figuring he could catch up on some sleep after the long function he worked the night before. The last thing he had expected to find was a teenage ghost. On his bed. Masturbating. And Ray had called himself daddy. Daddy. 

Which is what lead to the situation he was in now. You see, Ray was having a bit of a sexuality crisis. Sure, he’d messed around with guys when he was younger. But that was just experimenting, everybody did that. That all ended when he started to date Rose. Ray hadn’t even thought about anyone in a romantic or sexual way, let alone men, since she had passed. He had been full of too much grief, too much pain to even consider trying to date. It just hadn’t felt right. Hadn’t felt right to Rose. 

But now, a year later, he had let a teenage ghost boy suck his cock. In his bedroom. With his children home. Fuck, he was such a bad parent. Tia really needs to help him to sort his shit out. 

But the worst part of it was, Ray couldn’t stop thinking about it. About him. About those warm lips on his…. nope come on Ray, don’t think about it.

Unbeknownst to him, Reggie was in a similar situation. 

\-------

Reggie was distractedly strumming at his bass, mind in a completely fucking different solar system. Holy shit. He can’t believe he slept, well not really slept, technically they didn’t go that far…but anyway, with Julie’s dad. With Ray. None of the guys would ever let him live this down. Julie would surely kill him, and rightfully so. HE HAD SLEPT WITH HER DAD! He could never tell anyone about this. Ever. Luke and Alex will be getting back soon, they were spending the day trying to scour out more places for Julie and The Phantoms to perform. Reggie had opted to stay behind; he wasn’t really feeling up to it after the events of last night. Seriously, what the actual fuck. 

Right on cue, the two other former members of Sunset Curve poofed into the studio. “Hey Reggie, guess what? I got us a gig at the rooftop bar near that burger joint!”, exclaimed Luke, looking way too much reminiscent of an excited puppy. Alex quickly disagreed, stating that he did all the booking himself as Luke was, as he so eloquently put it, “too busy daydreaming about Julie!” At Luke’s spluttering face, Reggie let out a chuckle, momentarily forgetting about his…um… issues. But of course, all good things must come to an end.   
-  
He heard Julie before he saw her. That powerful voice humming a tune to a new song her and Luke were writing as she waltzed into the studio. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. He had to refrain from hiding behind the couch. 

“Hey guys!”, Julie exclaimed, excited to see them after a long day at school. 

“Hey Julie! You won’t believe what gig I, sorry we, booked-!” Luke went after her excited to tell her all about this great bar they had booked for them to perform. Reggie was just trying to avoid eye contact. His cheeks were already betrayingly splotched with red. Bastards. Reggie was too busy cursing his inability to not turn red at any given moment to notice that Julie’s conversation with Luke had ended and that she had directed her attention towards him. 

“Hey Reggie! I haven’t seen you since yesterday morning’s rehearsal, what have you been up to?”

At that, Reggie’s face had the audacity to adopt an awfully bright shade of pink. Scratch that, it was more like fire-truck red. No, it was- anyway, back to the point. It was just really fucking flushed. 

“Oh, ya know, just doing… stuff”, Reggie rushed out quickly, trying to act cool. Which, as he was, you know, Reggie, meant it was having the opposite effect. 

The others all looked at him weirdly. Julie merely smiled at him, albeit a bit warily and jokingly asked if he’d been watching her dad again, trying to lighten to mood. Even though it seemed impossible, Reggie’s cheeks seemed to deepen into a further shade of embarrassment. Reggie let out a nervous chuckle, a bit too loud to be completely natural. 

“Ha! Yes, you got me! That’s exactly what I’ve been doing.” Oh god, he thought to himself. 

Julie laughed lightly, rolling her eyes and shaking her head fondly at him. “Reggie, we all know you do that, it’s not exactly a secret”, said Julie with a hint of exasperation. 

“Oh yeah, I know. It’s just that. Um. Got to go”, Reggie quickly got out before poofing out of studio with no destination in mind. He just wanted to get out of there, and oh had he picked a good place. 

\--------  
“I was wondering when I’d see you again”. 

Reggie started so badly he nearly bashed his head against the wall that had suddenly appeared behind him. Of course, he had come here. Of course, this is where he subconsciously wanted to go. Reggie could hear the sound of Ray’s voice, though he wasn’t really comprehending anything he said, too caught up in the shock of poofing to Ray’s bedroom. Ray’s. His level of astonishment was close to when he had found out they added a character named Jar Jar (Jar Jar!), to the Star Wars franchise. He just couldn’t comprehend it. Sensing Reggie was lost in his thoughts, Ray came up behind Reggie and pressed a gentle kiss to his neck. Reggie initially startled but soon began to relax as Ray continued to draw patterns onto his neck with his tongue. After a few minutes, Ray pulled away, causing Reggie to let out a whine. Ray immediately shushed him. “Hey, it’s okay baby, ssshhh”, Reggie went quiet and became pliant in Ray’s grip.

“Hey kid, I think we need to talk about what happened last night”, said Ray, in his totally dad-like voice. Reggie hated to admit that he found it hot. Reggie merely nodded, letting Ray lead him back to sit on the edge of the bed. Ray stayed standing. 

“Wait, how can you see me when I’m not, ya know….” Reggie trailed off. 

“I’m not exactly sure”, said Ray as he contemplated a few theories. “Maybe I can only see you when you’re turned on? What were you doing before you came here?”

Reggie immediately let out a blush of indignation. “Oh! I was just, ya know. Um. In the studio. With the guys. And Julie. Thinking about you…” he said the last part in a hushed tone. 

Ray let out a chuckle. “Well I’m glad I can see you.”

“Me too.”

\--------

And that’s how it all started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Reggie have some...fun. But what will happen when others interrupt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, so this is just a bit of fun I wrote in like half an hour. so its honestly not the best but i just thought i'd share. let me know if yall enjoy this ship, find it funny, or want me to write any more cause like i lowkey got hate on another server so might #die. But anyway, this chapter is way more explicit than the first. So, that's a warning if u needed one :)

Reggie was currently under the table. More specifically, under the desk Ray was working at. You may be wondering how he got into this situation. Well, oh boy oh boy… he is too. 

Ray had been searching for photos which would be suitable for a new website he was creating for his company. After 3 long hours of watching this…Reggie had begun to grow bored. Like really bored. So, he tried to preoccupy himself. Alex was busy hanging out with Willie and Luke and Julie were writing some new songs. So, that ruled them out. Next, he watched Carlos play video games. This lasted about 10 minutes before he inevitably was overtaken by boredom-fortnite wasn’t really Reggie’s style. 

So, there he was. Back at where he started. Just staring at Ray. Like always. Suddenly, the most amazing idea to ever idea appeared in his head. He bounced on his feet with excitement, before nerves overtook him. He’s only done this once before, what if he’s shit at it? What if he was shit at it last time and Ray just didn’t have the heart to tell him. That DOES seem like something Ray would do. He’s so caring and all that. Shit, no Reggie don’t distract yourself, you’ve got this, it’s going to be okay. 

So, taking a deep breath, Reggie crawled under the table, careful not to knock anything on the way down to Ray. He successfully manoeuvred through the chairs, only realising after he got there that he could’ve just poofed in. Good one, Reggie, he muttered to himself. 

He briefly reminisced how Ray could only see him when he’s masturbating, or as they discovered a few days ago, when he’s turned on. Well in that case, Reggie thought, I bet he’s going to see me really soon. 

Letting out a breath, Reggie gently pressed his palm to Ray’s crotch. He sensed Ray tense above him, but Ray didn’t seem to attempt to stop him. Reggie began to rub circles into the seam Ray’s jeans, getting him nice and hard in his pants. After a few minutes of this, Reggie slowly unclasped the button of Ray’s jeans and pulled down the zipper with shaking fingers. He would’ve tried to do so with his tongue if he wasn’t so nervous. That would have to wait for next time, he silently agreed with himself. Reggie slowly pressed his mouth against the fabric of Ray’s brief’s. He could feel Ray’s breath stutter above him, before he continued on clicking through the photos. Reggie was slowly becoming more confident; the quiet sounds Ray was making above him going straight to his head. 

Reggie wasn’t nearly as hesitant as before as he slowly reached inside Ray’s briefs, touching bare, soft skin. The contact made his stomach fill with heat, with want. He needed to feel him, to taste him. 

About to explode, Reggie hurriedly pulled Ray’s cock out of his black briefs and stared at it in awe for a few seconds. Once he had gotten over his fascination, Reggie hesitantly placed broad licks on the underside of Ray’s member, relishing in the surprised moan that escaped from his lips. He began to toy with his large cock, placing kisses on the head, the slit, anywhere he could reach, really. 

Reggie slipped his lips over the head of Ray’s dick and sucked lightly, relishing in the moan he received in response. His confidence rising further again, Reggie began to suck harder. Fuck, he loves Ray’s cock. He slowly pulled off, only to begin to place kitten licks on his slit a second later. Ray let out a shudder and gripped Reggie’s hair. Reggie swore he could hear him mutter the words “Jesus Christ”, but he couldn’t be sure. But still, it didn’t fail to increase his confidence in his “giving-head” skills a lot more. 

But FUCK. Reggie loved the taste of Ray on his tongue, the heavy weight of his cock in his mouth. He could do this all day. Every day. If only Ray would let him. 

Reggie had begun to let his mind wander to other things he could do to Ray, that Ray could do to HIM, when he heard Julie’s voice coming from downstairs, her bright (ha, get it) laugh easy to distinguish. Fuck. Shit, SHIT. Reggie should go, she could NOT find them in this position. He would be dead! I mean, he was already dead but he’s sure Julie would find a way to kill him again.

Reggie went to went to pull his mouth off of Ray’s cock, lips coming off with a popping sound. However, Ray held his head in place firmly. It was instructional, clearly saying you don’t get a say in this. I’m in charge. You will do what I say. You will not leave until I come. 

And Reggie heard him loud and clear. He just hoped Julie wasn’t going to stop and talk to her dad. Please. Please Julie, I’m begging you. Of course, he wasn’t that lucky. 

“Hey Dad!”, said Julie exactly as she came to stand behind him. “What are you working on?”

Reggie chose that exact moment to swallow as much of Ray as he could. If Ray was going to play it this way, so was he. 

Ray immediately spluttered, coughing to cover it up, and made sure the tablecloth was hiding all the ministrations beneath the table. 

“Sorry, Jules, bad throat”, Ray explained, smiling grimly. Reggie couldn’t help but let out a silent chuckle, the resulting vibrations on Ray’s cock causing him to go into another coughing fit. 

“Are you sure you’re okay, dad? I know you’ve been working really hard lately”. 

Well he sure was hard right now, Reggie thought with a smirk. 

“Maybe you should take a break?”, asked Julie, her voice adopting a concerned tone. Reggie almost felt bad. 

Ray began to speak again. “I’m fine Jules, trust me. I just need to finish this up and then I’ll go to bed.”

Julie nodded her approval. “Okay, love you. Goodnight!”

“I love you too!” Ray answered. 

After she had left, Ray removed the tablecloth and looked down at Reggie for the first time tonight. 

“You’re killing me kid”, Ray moaned as he saw Reggie on his knees with the head of his cock resting in his mouth. Reggie merely looked up at him innocently, cheeks tinged a brilliant shade of Red. 

“Well, don’t let me stop you”, said Ray, repeating what he said the first night they’d done something like this. 

Reggie immediately continued his administrations. He took the head of Ray’s cock into his mouth, sucking sharply. Ray immediately reached down to grab Reggie’s dark locks, pulling slightly. Reggie moaned. 

“You like that don’t you”, said Ray as he began to gently fuck his hips up into Reggie’s tight heat. “You love my cock in your mouth, you’re such a slut for it”. Reggie couldn’t stop the noises escaping him. Who knew he would be so turned on by this?!

“Fuck, I wish I could do this all day. I’ve been thinking about you all week. About what I want to do to you. There’s so much, Reggie. So much”, Ray let out, his voice becoming more breathless as he reached closer and closer to the edge. Reggie moaned around the thick cock in his mouth. 

“So, what do you think kid? What would you let daddy do to you?” Reggie became impossibly harder at the name. 

“Would you let me kiss you, touch you?” At this point, Reggie was using the hand he wasn’t using to jerk Ray’s cock in time with his mouth to touch himself. 

“I could touch that pretty little cock of yours; you’d make the most beautiful noises”, said Ray, feeling the heat build-up in his stomach. Reggie felt the same way, now fucking up into the hand on his cock, chasing release. 

He wasn’t prepared for what Ray would say next. 

“Come for me, Reggie. Come for daddy.”

Reggie let out a muffled scream against Ray’s cock, searing pleasure ripped through his body as he was brought over the edge. He was surprised at how in tuned his body was to Ray. It was like he had come on demand. 

“Good boy”, Ray praised, letting his boy ride out his orgasm. “Daddy’s gonna come in your pretty little mouth okay? Is that alright?”

Reggie showed his agreement by taking Ray’s dick as far as he could go. Ray let out a breathless chuckle above him, “that’s my boy.”

Cursing and slurping sounds could be heard as Ray desperately chased his release. Reggie let Ray’s cock slip out of his mouth, moaning out a breathless “daddy”, his voice tinged with need for his daddy’s come. 

Ray couldn’t hold it in anymore. Stars exploded behind his eyes as waves of pleasure cascaded throughout his body. He briefly noted Reggie swallowing his cum, every last drop of it, before beginning to tuck his spent cock inside his jeans and zip them up. 

“You really are going to kill me, kid”, Ray complained, still trying to catch his breath. 

Reggie merely smirked and poofed out to the studio. He’s always liked playing hard to get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading lmaooooo. Comments and kudos are appreciated :)))

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)) let me know if I should write any more lmaoooo. remember, DONT TAKE THIS TOO SERIOUSLY !!! Ok bye now.


End file.
